The Whole Truth
by The70boss302
Summary: What was going through that Night Fury's mind as he went through the saga of 'Truth and Reconciliation? What did we miss while he experienced life with Hiccup? Spoilers to Truth and Reconciliation. Toothless POV.


AN: So, I was looking through some of the stories and noticed some of the larger fics have 'sub-stories' that either branch off or enhance the main one. I thought it would be fun to add some perspective to Truth and Reconciliation by having some extra explanations. I thought the name worked out pretty well; Truth and Reconciliation doesn't tell a lie, but it doesn't give all the details.

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon, or anything else. This story WILL contain spoilers to Truth and Reconciliation for each chapter.

Some of you may know, but 'Only Mine' is my favorite fic on this site, so you may see some resemblances. This story will be told in first-person and through Toothless' POV.

I give you:

* * *

The Whole Truth

Break Away

* * *

I paced the edge of the pond and lashed my tail wrathfully. My mind was flooded with my human. My small, caring, compassionate, perfect little human. Why was he being so brash? Why couldn't he have thought this through, so we could leave this dejected island? I shook my head in anger and blew a blast of my deadly plasma into the pond before me. || He said that he would be no more than an hour, but it's now going on two! ||

I took my claws and tore four deep gulches into earth below me. His face flashed through my spinning mind; the slight grin that he always kept, the tiny scar that inched its way across his chin, the tiny spots that freckled sporadically on his cheeks. || What if he was captured? || What I would do those uncivilized freaks of nature if they laid even one of those pitiful excuses for a claw on him. || What if they planned on killing him for betraying his tribe? || I would never quell my fire if he was lost to me. Those heinous sacks of flesh would suffer for eternity for taking his life.

The dull embers of the campfire captured my gaze. It wasn't but hours ago that he was resting soundly against my side as we enjoyed the fires magnificence. Our world had been faultless; nothing in our way, nothing to hinder our voyage. Those relentless barbarians have to impede our journey and tempt my human seemingly every step of the way. || Why couldn't we have just both gone? We could have flown in and flown out in less than five minutes. || My human was so perfect, but so ignorant. If only I could speak his unremitting language; we would be halfway to arcadia by now. || This is all my fault; I shouldn't have let him go alone. || His desperate face came into my vision; I had to let him go. There was nothing I could have done to stop him from leaving.

The barely audible scream echoed through the forest. My ear shot up in an instant; twitching wildly as my eyes went to slits. "No! Stop!" That voice. I would recognize it anywhere. No one else could replicate the shrill tone that resonated from my human. It was him; it had to be. My human, my perfect human, was in danger. Those atrocious Vikings were threatening my human, yet I wasn't there to protect him.

I didn't wait a moment longer. I threw myself against the Cliff side and thrashed my way towards to rim. Rocks and stones were being thrown from my rapidly flailing claws. My attempt had failed though; I came within a tails length of the edge, but the wall was too slick. || Curse this wretched tail! || Time was running short; I had to find a way out of this entrapment. My rabid searching led me to the perch which my human had been that day. He was so innocent; he wanted nothing more than to precariously watch as the impeccable Night Fury writhed within his cell.

I quickly glanced at my next route up the cliff side; I had to get out. I lunged at the immense wall and leapt from the perch then ricocheted off the wall adjacent. I was inches from the brim of this prison that contained my freedom. My paw slid over the edge onto the soil of the outside. My claws instantly unsheathed with the sound of dozen swords being prepared.

It was all the grip I needed; forcefully, I hauled my way over the rim and into the awaiting forest. I sprinted through the trees with all my speed. || I'm coming Hiccup, just a little bit longer. ||

I leapt over boulders and dove under fallen trees. I thrust my wings, causing a temporary increase in speed as I soared over my encompassing obstacles. I could feel the gashes around my feet as red left a trail with each sprint. There was no pain to accompany my wounds. The only pain I could sense was horror of being too late.

I emerged from the forest into the deserted village. The scent of my human was prevalent; he was near. I dashed through the town square as a wolf would lunge for his prey. He was nowhere to be seen; no one was.

I slid to a halt and focused on the surrounding noise. The villagers chants were echoing across the bay "Kill him, kill him!" My time was running out. Those sadistic chants must have been intended for my human. I couldn't let them take him. I wouldn't let them take him.

I raced towards the metal webbing where the commotion was prevailing. I could feel the anger welling up within my chest; my vision darkening as Vehemence was approaching. I slowed the adrenaline; I had to make it to my human, I had to come to his rescue. I bounded off of a nearby structure and retracted my wings. The speed gave away my position as the distinct whistle resonated between my fins.

The villagers had little time to prepare for my immense blast. I blew the plasma directly at the weakest joint in the metal; maximizing the impact. The toxic smoke poured into the arena just as I vigorously dove through the gaping puncture. Just as I landed on the stone floor I found my human unfurled my great wings to surround him. || You are safe now my human. ||

###

* * *

AN: What did you think? I know its no 'Only Mine', but I think it was cool and I like using first-person every now and then.

I may or may not release a chapter for each one in Truth and Reconciliation, but will for most. (my favorite scenes anyway.)

Thanks for viewing!


End file.
